


Broken Triptych

by small_secret



Series: on the last cycle - a tabula rasa? [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_secret/pseuds/small_secret
Summary: The last Queen of Hyrule never had a daughter; she only bore sons. A century after the Calamity, the cycle begins again in a land covered in scar tissue. However, nothing seems to be right.(Current Chapter) The Spirit of the Hero is born in the remains of the Royal Family, a simple action that brings politics of his family to his door.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: on the last cycle - a tabula rasa? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979143
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Broken Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a long introduction; but necessary to build the politics and the world that’s been left behind since Queen Zelda's death.

Hateno Township,

March 3rd, 102 A.C. (After the Calamity)

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?"

Medallia watched as the boy paused in the high green grass imitating a Lynel with none of its grace yet all of its energy. He raised his head to look at her with owlish expression in azure eyes, golden eyebrows popped in in a picture of innocence that only a toddler can manage. The young Hylian turned her gaze away with lack of subtlety, pleasing the wild boy. After all, Innocence doesn't mean lack of chaos and as the mother of this wild boy, Medallia knew exactly what a four year could do in the pasture of his family’s ancestral home nestled behind the natural barriers of Hateno.

Though she would never admit to it to her in-laws, she never had taste for the old cottage and its surroundings; it was too open to sky and far too dangerous for young children without a hawk-eyed mother. Still the wife of Harkin Hyrule had to admit the location was quaint despite all the troubles her gaze gathered.

Old and high trees dotted the property with heavy fruit yet frail branches that provided emerald shade. There was a small stable where her and her husband's horses were currently housed along with iron tools and nails could be trod upon by tender feet. Though Harkin and Medallia’s horses were comfortably in the stable, her in-law’s horses grazed freely along as relieving themselves freely in the field. While she knew her brother-in-law Amos attended to keeping their pasture clean and using the droppings for his wife’s garden, he was on patrol until deep in the afternoon.

She couldn’t count how many times she had to scoop her son away from the shining white horses and beautiful bays – animals that were far too dangerous for small children to be around – and their mess since they began their exile outside the cottage.

The only thing that was positively safe in Medallia’s eyes was Sole’s garden of flowers near the door and where an old sign stood. The foliage was bright, simple, and scattered rather than straight little rows. It was nothing like her own garden, but she liked her sister in-law’s easy grace, and found some small envy in it. Though she knew Sole wouldn’t mind her nephew taking flowers, Medallia couldn’t bear the thought.

So of course, the pasture was a fairyland for her son, Leander. And the duty of watching her son wouldn’t be quite so nerve wracking if her daughter wasn’t so young. For now, the infant was being remarkably well behaved, resting in a high basket by the bench that Medallia was sitting on by the path to the home, shaded by one of the younger trees her husband’s father had planted. The girl's soft cooing not escaping Medallia’s attention and adding to the picturesque of the early season surrounding them.

The creek that bubbled happily down hollow of the grass knoll brought clear and fresh water before it could wind its way through the village, providing water necessary for the small garden, the horses, and the wash. Though the lack of true barriers troubled her –a swift bandit could climb over hills and swim down streams that bokobins could not– the small house and its plot of land retained its distance from the growing bustle of the village.

Just because Medallia saw the dangers in its beauty, it didn't mean she couldn't understand why Amos and Sole had been so taken by his family's ancestral home. Nor was she devoid of joy.

As the soft whisper of a little boy on his hands and knees on grass approached her seat on the bench, the young woman was swift with her arms and hands and caught the boy by his middle and grasped.

"I caught you!" She cried brightly, swinging Leander into the air as he shrieked in delight, his chubby arms flailing as well as legs. His hair was golden like his father, like his grandfather, his great grandfather, and his great-great grandmother– a remarkable trait of their heritage.

There was wildness to him that very much belonged in his heritage, something that his father Harkin had little patience for

But then again, there was extraordinarily little that Harkin was patient about.

The thought was heavy in Medallia’s soul for a moment as she turned around and around in a dance a mother creates for her children, waiting for time to slip by. In truth Harkin ought to be out here with his son and nearly two-month-old daughter while Medallia helped the midwife Becca with Sole. However, Harkin had to put his nose into everything, shooing her out and he keeping meticulous guard at the door.

Medallia knew this wasn’t Amos’ wishes when he left the house that day, both he and Sole believing they had a week more before the baby was due. Certainly not the first day of the visit with the in-laws. "But we didn't expect your cousin to be so quick on his feet." She told Leander, who looked at her quizzically with those azure eyes before his gaze becoming serious as she brought him to the bench to check for scrapes.

She had not named her daughter yet, two months in, and despite loving her with her whole heart, Medallia wasn't ready to name the baby girl. In theory it should be remarkably easy in following her husband's family tradition. It should be Zelda. However, the name seemed wrong to Medallia and there almost seemed to be a curse placed upon the women married into the remains of Hyrule’s royal family. Very few girls were born, only five since the late and last Queen, and all died within the first year.

The girl was considered a treasure to Harkin and now the only living daughter in within both Harkin’s close and extended family. But not for the lack of trying, Medallia thought bitterly as she tapped her son's knee, indicating he was all done. "Lee, I want you to stay here a little longer." Her own blue eyes were fixed on him as she picked up the baby, still pink and near perfect, the down on her head a lovely chestnut color.

Medallia had allowed many things to slide with Harkin, but the idea of her daughter being cursed with a dying family's tradition wouldn't be one of them.

"Mama," Leander gave a mighty sigh, from the tips of his pointed ears to his toes and looked up at her forlornly, "I'm bored and I'm hungry and tired."

"All three at once? Come here sweetheart and help hold your sister, I think it may distract from the boredom." She suggested, but the skeptical expression of his face spoke volumes. Still, he was obedient, though Medallia expected his mood to sour soon. With a light smile she watched the child turn in the bench, stubby legs hanging over, dutifully holding his arms out as his mother scooted next to his side, arm about him and placed the baby into their shared laps.

He only watched his sister for a moment, though he held her carefully as a boy just out of toddlerhood could. He fixed another plaintive expression upon his mother, "When can we go inside? Isn't Auntie Sole done... can you make her go faster?"

For a moment, she wondered how Harkin dealt with this two months ago. Though there was no yard, their home within Hyrule Town was far larger than Amos’ and Harkin's mother had been well enough to mind the little boy while Medallia went through labor that lasted a handful hours, "There's nothing to be done, Lee. Baby is the one we have to listen to right now."

Sole had been pouring morning tea, determined to the end to stay on her feet, when her water broke. Now it was pushing into late afternoon, and likely the apples and hard cheese that mother and son had for lunch was long gone from their bellies. "When your uncle gets here to support your aunt, we can leave for supper."

The little boy scowled, not because he was cruel or ill tempered, but simply due to exhaustion and hunger. His cheeks were pink, and his expression was as hard as a child's could be. With understanding she took Leander's sister back and rested her gently in the basket. Medallia’s hand reached out for her son’s head and her hand stroked through the golden locks and before he knew it, he was asleep on her lap and remained as such as the sun tipped closer to the horizon.

All Medallia could do was ruminate for the next several hours as her own exhaustion began to weigh on her shoulders, half waiting for her daughter to wake up during Leander’s lap and cry to be fed.

As the shadows stretched in the afternoon hours, Medallia heard cheerful whistling across the bridge. The brunette shook her head to waken herself from low burning anger and heavy lids and fixated her gaze on the figure coming towards her.

"Hey, hey!" Amos called out, warm and baritone, as he recognized her from across the way, his beefy arm raised and a grin on his face. Much like his ancestors before him, the would-have Prince happily settled into becoming a guardsman and held his head with pride. She was certain his greetings would wake Leander, but the boy remained still under her hand.

Medallia lifted a wave in return, still stroking her son's hair as Amos made the final stretch of his journey, his feet creating a pleasant rhythm on the bridge.

Like her husband, Amos’s looks neighbored to beautiful rather than handsome, though the scarring on his face harshened the elegance of his features, which didn’t bother him. Amos had no desire for the formality of his family’s ancestry and was something of a pariah in the family.

"Afternoon! Where's Sole, I hope she's not cooking?" There was a tone of ill curiosity in his voice and she couldn't blame him for it.

"Her water broke." Medallia sighed nonchalantly, "And your brother has been there all day while I suspect the girl we paid to tell you that Sole is in labor somehow lost her way.”

For a moment, Amos looked at her, studying her features, the exhausted little boy draped upon her lap, and then to the baby sleeping peacefully in her basket. With a shake of his head, Amos walked past her but not before he pressed a hand to her shoulder. Medallia expected him to rush into his house, billowing at his brother as he tended to do, and found herself almost surprised.

Medallia’s gaze followed him for as far as it could, her ears picking up what little sounds that could travel to her from the stables where he doffed his armor and his spear, the sound making her oddly tense. Once done, Amos’ steps from the stable to the house were quick before the door was opened and then slammed behind him. Oddly, that was when her shoulders relaxed. That seemed normal to her, in this odd situation.

With a tiny sigh, she smiled down at the two people who mattered. Lee and the little girl who needs a name. A little girl who should have a royal name. A little girl that brought politics directly into her life. There was an empty throne and a broken country, it would be her fate to unite the people under the benevolence of her father, the Queen’s Sire, a title that Harkin sought for years.

And Harkin sought that title by any means possible, though he swore such endeavors were finished with the birth of his daughter. With trepidation Medallia told him she believed him … but that promise was only made a few weeks ago.

Her head lifted as voices rose from the sturdy house behind her. Though the door had been firmly shut , most of the windows had been opened to catch the spring breeze save the bedroom. The bedroom, the newest addition of the house made several decades ago, seemed remarkably soundproof. 

Either soundproof or Sole was just as stupidly brave as her husband. Medallia hoped the former. There was nothing cowardly about birth and enduring birthing pain.

The young mother couldn't quite make out the words of the two men arguing, though she suspected the argument’s nature easily enough. Harkin was already acting like a royal despite the lack of title and the developing feud between himself and his cousins. Amos never had the desire to embrace his nobility but was remarkably protective of his family.

May the Goddess within her daughter forgive Harkin if a little girl was born to his brother.

There's a third voice then, and Medallia knows the tone of an angry, older woman, who is dealing with two fools... "This is the last leg, and you two goats are making the task needlessly hard!" The midwife Becca’s voice was new to her, but the tone and weighted upon grace was not, "Out with you both-"

"Madame Becca," That was Harkin’s voice floating past the door as it opened, and Medallia could see his fine form being pushed out along with the bigger mass of his elder brother. "This was all about keeping Sole safe-"

No, Medallia thought to herself, feeling Leander stretch in her lap, you're terrified it's going to be a girl.

"You broke your promise, Harkin! I told you not to raise your voice and leave when the father comes home. … And don't think because it's your child you can storm around in the kitchen, Amos! I brought you both into this world, I swear to the Goddess if this keeps up, I'll take you both out!" The good wife snapped before her weary gray gaze settles upon Medallia, "Missus, your sister-in-law is nearly done, but she will be loud. You've been in the sun all day, haven’t you? C'mon inside with the boy. Or perhaps your husband ought to rent a room?" Becca looked sharply looked at Harkin before the door closed firmly in the brother’s faces.

Medallia couldn't help but giggle, and she swore she hear her daughter giggle, too.

"Mama?" Leander's voice captured her attention, and the dark-haired woman looked down to smile at her golden-haired boy, her hand ruffling his locks. "Mama, is it dinner time yet?"

At the question she looks up and expression hardens as she looks at her husband. For all this fear about his brother having a daughter, her husband has left their family outside, including the all-important daughter.

And how long had she been out of her husband’s bed before her daughter’s birth?

There’s more than enough anger for Medallia to draw upon.

"Harkin."

The intense argument he's having with his brother despite the low pitch of their voices doesn't interrupt easily, and the brunette woman narrows her gaze further.

"Harkin!"

At this, both men swing their heads to look at her, her husband looking perturbed and Amos looking ashamed. From the corner of her eye, she sees Leander looking up at her with a round gaze, but it doesn't matter to her. "Harkin Hyrule, I've been out here since breakfast with your son and your daughter!" She gently nudges Leander from her lap despite the hard words directed to Harkin. The little boy sits up and began rub grit from his eyes, and she stands up swiftly with her daughter in her arms, who is starting to fuss after being so good for so long. 

"Milly,” Harkin begins patiently, the tone she's allowed him to use for months, “I had more experience than you with attending-"

"You didn't even make the attempt to check in on us! Not once! I need you take your son, go to the inn, and buy him dinner, now. And Amos?" And bless him, as soon as she calls his name, her brother-in-law snaps to attention, "Amos please escort him there? Sole is close, but there's nothing you can do until the baby's out. Let me feed Griselda-"

"Who is Griselda-", Harkin begins.

"Your daughter. Let me feed Griselda and have a light dinner-"

"Shouldn't it be Zeld-"

"And **_Griselda_** and I can demonstrate several things if need be, I think Mrs. Becca might be more forgiving when you get back within the hour, husband."

There's an uncomfortable shift to the Amos' shoulders, his heavy hand lifting to rub the back of his neck as his green blue gaze meets Harkin in a moment of shared uncertainty, they've not seen her like this and likely won't again for a long time.

Before either brother can comment, little Leander caught his father's hand, his eyes bright with excitement. "Could we have the roast goat? Last time we were here we had that before we had Gee-Ella!"

"Are you sure you want to name her Griselda?" Harkin asked softly as he allowed himself to be dragged by the boy, Amos reluctantly following both. "Perhaps just plain Zeld-"

" _Griselda_." She insists, "Though Ella is a perfectly fine nickname, isn't it Griselda?" She smiles down to her daughter and promptly enters the old Hyrule home.

* * *

The last leg of labor does take longer than the hour promised, and Sole is loud, though Medallia doesn't mind it. There's an understanding and Griselda is far too hungry to care about the noise in the other room. Once fed, Ella happily settles into her high basket to sleep.

There's enough in the kitchen for Medallia to work with, as she attends to a cauldron of boiling water. There are carrots, radishes, rice, cooking oil, and salt. Her knives worked quickly though the iron pot takes a while to heat, but the time that Amos returned the house smelled of fried rice and the sounds of birth ended with a child's scream. It's only the fear of the midwife that kept Amos from running into the bedroom, his anxious expression and desperate eyes bore holes into Medallia’s back.

"Wait by the door." It’s only instruction Medallia’ gives him and it's not long after that the door opens, and the midwife looked out and saw the new baby’s father. The sharp, hawkish features that she had worn when scolding the brothers had softened and one hand had beckoned Amos in.

For the rest of the evening, Medallia listened to excited voices as she prepared meals for her sister law while Griselda slept. The excited, warm voices become pleasant music to work to. She’s not at all surprised – in fact relieved – when Amos left the room with bundles of cloth, the stains of birth apparent, and he grinning ear to ear. Ocean eyes gleaming, he dumps the sheets into the slowly boiling water and then walks over to Medallia, grabbing her roughly into a rough hug, "Thank you for picking that name… now we don’t feel so off in calling him Link, after his greatest of Grandads."

His smile is so wide, Medallia doesn't have the heart to tell him how many Links there are in Hyrule Town.


End file.
